


Give a Little Time to Me

by ohthedrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohthedrarry/pseuds/ohthedrarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au| draco didn’t do the divination homework over summer break. after the welcoming feast, he’s got a few questions for harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give a Little Time to Me

Draco drummed his fingers on the table top impatiently, waiting for the sorting ceremony to be over. He watched as Harry - now Head Boy - welcome another new Gryffindor to their table. It was charming, the way he reached out to hug them full on instead of simply shaking their hand or patting them on the back. His broad shoulders and biceps enveloped the eleven year olds completely. 

“What are you waiting for?” Blaise asked, nudging his shoulder. Draco’s chin slipped off its resting place in his palm and he jerked to the side. He narrowed his eyes at Blaise. 

“Nothing,” he lied. “I’m just waiting for all of this to be over. I’m exhausted.”

Blaise raised an eyebrow in question at him but didn’t argue. Instead he turned to Pansy and began to talk to her about the upcoming year and all the classes that they had together. Which was, of course, every single one.

Food appeared on the table before him but Draco wasn’t hungry. If anything he was anxious. His stomach was tied in knots and he thought for sure he was going to be sick right then and there. It would be his first time speaking to Harry since the Battle - he wondered where they stood with each other. 

Perhaps the Battle had changed things between them. Harry’s feelings could be different now. He may see Draco as a coward, a fool - someone to avoid at all costs. He didn’t know how he’d handle something like that. In his last year at Hogwarts he’d grown very fond of Harry. He might even say he had more than a crush on him. He found himself wanting to be near him as much as possible because it was the only way he could stay sane. Even if he had been lying to him almost the entire year. 

Draco stole a quick glance in Harry’s direction. His eyes met Harry’s and he froze in his seat. Harry’s face was expressionless and blank - like he was fighting to stay neutral. Even from the other side of the hall Draco could see that Harry’s mouth was dipping into a frown. 

A frown of what? Disapproval? Hatred? Anger? Intense disgust? Draco couldn’t tell. And he didn’t like it.

“You should eat, mate,” Blaise nudged him again. Pansy nodded in agreement, though she wasn’t eating either. She’d proudly announced on the train that she was on some sort of Muggle cleanse - juicing, or something. All she at was juice, or juiced food. Draco didn’t understand it.

“I’m not hungry,” he told them, pushing his plate away to further show that he really wasn’t interested in eating anything.

“At least have some stew or something,” Blaise pressed, nodding toward the beef stew. “You’re rather pale, and awfully skinny. Skinner than usual.”

“Who are you? My mum?” Draco snapped. As soon as the words were out of his mouth he felt awful about them. His expression softened and he sighed deeply. “I’m sorry, mate. I’m just a little on edge. I’m fine, I promise.”

Blaise looked as if he wanted to press Draco further but decided against it. 

The rest of the feast went by in a lazy haze. Draco fought to keep himself from staring at Harry, so he stared everywhere else. Hogwarts had been completely rebuilt from the ground up after the Battle. McGonagall sat at the table flanked on either side by Slughorn, Sprout, Hagrid, and a few other old staff members. Some were new, like the DADA professor.

The ceiling of the Great Hall was once again enchanted, and a thousand stars burned brilliantly against the black sky. Draco was even sure he saw a shooting star dart by. He took a chance and made a wish on it, hoping that Harry still had a few feelings left for him deep down somewhere. He didn’t know what he would do with himself if Harry threw him away. 

Then again, he felt he deserved to be thrown away. 

As soon as McGonagall dismissed everyone from the hall, Draco stood up and watched as Harry began to dutifully lead the Gryffindors toward the stairs. He pushed his way through the crowd and into the corridor where he had to jump to see the top of Harry’s head over the crowd. Harry snuck further away and before he could stop himself, Draco shouted out: “Potter!”

Everyone came to a screeching halt. Hundreds of eyes were fixed directly on him and a sea of students parted so that there was no space between Harry and Draco. Draco knew what they thought was going to happen. They thought he was going to avenge his father’s imprisonment; they thought he was going to hurt Harry. 

“Malfoy.”

Harry’s response was cool and calm, like he’d practiced it hundreds of times in front of the mirror. Once again, his face was completely passive. Draco didn’t know what to do or say. 

“Can I speak to you somewhere, you know...” he trailed off. Behind him, Blaise whispered something that he didn’t quite catch. “Private?”

His heart was pounding in his chest and he could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. If he was going to throw up, it would definitely be now. 

“Everyone, please, return to your dormitories,” Harry spoke calmly. Everyone hesitated, but soon they began to make their ways toward their common rooms. Draco was amazed at how much control Harry had as not only Head Boy, but as the Boy Who Lived - the Chosen One. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Blaise whispered in his ear. Draco clenched his fists at his sides. 

“Go to the Common Room,” Draco replied. “You heard him. I’ll see you there.”

“Draco, I don’t think-”

“Go!” he snapped. Blaise’s eyes widened in shock and Pansy grabbed his arm, keeping her eyes cast down at her feet. 

“Let’s go, Blaise,” she said. “Now.”

Within minutes the entire corridor was completely empty, save for Harry and Draco. Draco couldn’t find the words to speak, so he waited for Harry to make the first move. 

Harry turned on his heel and began to walk down the hall. 

“Potter?” Draco called after him. He followed Harry up a flight of stairs to a long stretch of hall that seemed to go on for miles. Harry came to a stop and waited while a big wooden door began to materialize in the stone. He opened it without another word and stepped inside. Draco followed obediently, feeling as if he was a child about to be scolded for doing something bad. 

As soon as the door closed behind him, Draco felt himself being pushed against it. Harry’s hands were on either side of his face and his lips were urgent, as if Harry would die if he didn’t kiss Draco immediately. 

“You... stupid... selfish... bastard...” Harry said in between kisses, moving from Draco’s lips to his jawline. “Why... didn’t... you... write... me...” 

Harry’s kisses softened to something sweet and gentle as he worked his way up Draco’s cheek to his forehead. He stopped to take a deep breath, bumping their noses together. 

“I missed you.”

The words hang between them, heavy in the dark room. Draco knows where they are - it’s the same as the last time they were inside. The Room of Requirement was dark with deep red velvet couches in front of a roaring fire. A desk sat off to the right and a big king size bed was pressed against the back wall. 

“I missed you too,” Draco breathed out. He felt as if he was choking on air. His eyes burned with held back tears and his lungs wanted to burst from behind his ribs. He could feel himself coming undone in Harry’s embrace. It was too much for him to handle. “I missed you so fucking much.”

“You bastard,” Harry chuckled softly. He was crying too. “You’re so inconsiderate sometimes.”

“I know,” Draco reached up to put his hands on Harry’s chest, gripping onto the fabric of his robes. “I’m so sorry.”

“I’m so sorry too,” Harry kissed him again. “I’m so sorry.”

“Also,” Draco pulled back a little bit, his eyes still filled with tears. “I need you to help me with the Divination homework. I didn’t do any of it, and I have it first thing in the morning.”

Harry laughed at that and kissed Draco’s nose. 

“Let’s meet back here in an hour, yeah?” he moved his lips to hover them over Draco’s. “Then we can work on your homework and I can show you how much I missed you.”

_**THE END.** _

**Author's Note:**

> also available to be read on my tumblr, draqo-pctter :-)  
> please leave kudos and comments, they mean a lot to me!


End file.
